


I've wanted this for so long

by Mopsieflops



Series: A series of tumblr works/drabbles [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Birthday Sex, Bottom Eren Yeager, Canon Era, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Non-Penetrative Sex, Post-Canon, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-27 02:04:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13870791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mopsieflops/pseuds/Mopsieflops
Summary: It is no secret that Eren has been yearning for Levi from the day they met, but only now, at the age of eighteen, he can finally have him.





	1. Chapter 1

The Corporal is immediately on him, slithering his hands under his shirt, across his naked chest, while their mouths collide. Moaning lowly as he lets himself being pulled into a needy kiss that’s all tongue and teeth.

He can feel his body temperature rise by the second, almost as if every time Levi touches him a fire inside of him is lit. Feeling the heat of it spread through his whole body before it goes straight to his groin.

“F-Fuck.” Eren stammers, his voice breathy and runs his hands through the raven’s hair, softly scraping the undercut before he wraps his arms around Levi’s neck and pulls him back into a hungry kiss. Letting their lips dance over each other while his hands decide to explore every curve of Levi’s muscular body. Trailing every dip his body makes and grinning widely when he hears his Corporal’s breath hitch in his throat when he runs his fingers through the neatly trimmed hairs right under his belly button.

From the moment Levi breaks up their lip lock as a soft whimper moves its way past his deliciously plump lips, Eren starts nibbling on his jawline and leaves a hot trail all the way down to his neck. Gently sucking on the pale skin presented in front of him, the sounds his superior makes only stirring him on more.

“Wait, Eren… Let’s go to my room.” Levi says, his voice thick with arousal. Grabbing the brunet by the shoulders to get the man to stop the delectable licks and kisses all over his sensitive neck.

 “No.” Eren simply replies and pushes their bodies flush together, making both men moan at the friction, “I’ve wanted this for so long, Levi. I can’t hold back anymore.”

The brunet is surprised to say the very least when he feels his superior cup him through his pants and pin him against the wall, assaulting his collarbones so sinfully it makes his knees wobble. 

“I can see that.” Levi says hotly against Eren’s neck, his breath ghosting over the wet skin that makes goosebumps pop up on his tanned flesh.  

The brunet can’t seem to get his voice and body under control. Levi’s velvety voice making his head spin and clouded by desire. So, he doesn’t even try to hold back and lets shaky moans and whimpers move past his bruised lips while he grinds against Levi’s palm.

“So needy.” His superior smirks before he leans up and nips at Eren’s bottom lip, “Now, let’s go to my room.”

Eren nods his head enthusiastically and lets himself being raised off of the ground, clutching his hands at Levi’s shoulders and wrapping his legs around the smaller man, his strength always surprising him. Continuing to kiss the raven passionately while he lets himself being carried to his room. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part two.

It is a soft touch, but Eren cannot help but melt under it. Everywhere, Levi’s hands feel hot. Whether he’s drawing circles on his caramel thighs or trailing every curve of his body, it feels like fire on his skin.

“Hnggh, Levi.”  Eren shamelessly moans and wraps his legs around the smaller man above him. Desperately wanting to feel the warmth of his body back on his. Locking their lips together for another heated kiss while he cups Levi’s cheeks. 

He lets his tongue dart out and licks at the raven’s bottom lip, asking for entrance. Choking on his own breath when he feels a hand trail his bulge. “Please…” He whines, though he doesn’t exactly know what he’s asking for. He wants Levi to do something, anything.

It is as if his superior can read his mind because he instantly breaks up their kiss and hovers over him. Straddling his hips with his legs and his hands on either side of the brunet’s head as he catches his breath. “How far do you want this to go?” Levi pants, trying his best to gain his composure that seems to be long gone already. 

“I’ll take anything you’ll give me…” Eren trails off and leans up, nipping at the man’s bottom lip, coaxing him to stop worrying and kiss him again. 

Levi groans and lets himself being pulled down again, granting Eren’s questioning tongue access to his mouth and lets him do whatever he wants. Entranced by the way their mouths dance over each other and Eren occasionally sucks on the tip of his tongue. “How are we doing this?”

Eren creases his brows in confusion, “What do you mean?” He asks when their lips part briefly. Immediately catching Levi’s mouth again. Soft sighs and gasps coming from the two soldiers every time their lips part.

“Do you… have… some oil?” Levi explains between kisses. Grabbing Eren by the waist and pushing their bodies flush together. Letting their hips rock together, giving both of them the friction they’ve been yearning for. 

The subordinate manages to shake his head despite that he can’t think straight. His senses overflown by the raven’s actions. The sucking on his bottom lip, the rubbing of their groins and the way Levi is trailing his sides, it is all too much and at the same time, not enough.

He hears the raven curse under his breath and he wonders what’s going through the man’s head. The thought quickly forgotten when pale fingers slip under the waistband of his boxers, curling around his dick. 

Eyes squeezed shut, moaning openmouthedly and shamelessly rutting his hips, Eren’s too wound up to realize that the man above him is staring in awe.   
Grey orbs feeding on every little twitch both Eren’s face and body make while he keeps up a steady pace.  Stroking and squeezing the dick in his palm the perfect amount. 

The way Eren is laying beneath him is the most sensual thing he has ever experienced. His brown locks sticking to his damp forehead with a blush that creeps down all the way to his torso. The way the most delicious sounds move past his parted lips, it is like a feast that he wants to devour.

“You look good like this.” Levi blurts out, the words spilling from his lips before he had even realized he had been thinking them. A painful knot twisting in his stomach from the fear that he might have said something that could ruin the moment. 

Eren peeks through his eyelashes and simply smiles. A content, almost comforting smile, that makes Levi’s chest feel even tighter. “I can say the same thing about you.” The brunet whispers and stretches out his arm to run a thumb over Levi’s jawline. The gesture making both of their hearts flutter.

“When did you turn into such a sap?” Levi snorts before he dips down again, giving a soft peck on Eren’s plump lips. 

“Who knows? Now,” Eren teases and leans up on his elbows. A mischievous grin curling on his lips as he nuzzles his nose against Levi’s crook, feeling the warmth radiating off of his skin. “Less talking, or do I need to start begging?” He whispers in the raven’s ear, licking a stripe down his neck while he leaves a trail of purple love bites on the pale skin. Loving how it seems to stir the man on if the soft whimpers in the back of his throat are anything to go by.

“Tempting.” Is all Levi says before he smashes their lips together, the previous precious moment completely abandoned. 

Eren eagerly cups the raven through his boxers and appreciates the heaviness of it.  Earning a low hum from the raven when he twists his wrist around the head, the member twitching in his hand in response.

Without much further thought, Eren pulls Levi’s boxers low enough so he’s able to free the man’s erection and he instantly starts stroking him. Enjoying how his superior’s hips jut forward and a gasp leaves his throat when he gives him long, slow strokes. 

“Fuck Hell.” Levi curses as he shakes his head and gets rid of Eren’s boxers. The last piece of fabric that keeps him from giving Eren the same pleasure that’s attacking his senses right now. 

They settle into a satisfying pace of jerking each other of, the room filling with low grunts and moans from the two men. 

Levi is the first one to break up their heated kissing, feeling his own high coming dangerously close. “Move your hand.” He orders the brunet, whose eyes are glassy and filled with desire. His cheeks flushed and lips bruised from their time together.

Eren eagerly complies and lets go of the raven’s cock, missing its thickness in his palm. “What are you planning t- ahh…” He moans lowly. His eyes closing in bliss when Levi takes both of their cocks in one hand and starts rubbing them together.

The slickness of precome and the heat of Levi’s cock feeling like heaven on his own. “C-close.” He warns the man, trying his best to hold on for a little longer so he can stretch the absolute ecstasy of this moment.

Levi rests his forehead against Eren’s, his breath skimming over the flushed skin. “Me too.” He pants and increases the speed of his strokes. Opening his eyes because he  _needs_  to see the brunet come undone in front of his eyes.

All it takes is one last look into the raven’s smoldering gaze and one quick tug at his cock and Eren is spilling into the Levi’s hand with his name on his lips. Levi follows suit, his body shaking as he hides his face against Eren’s shoulders, hot splashes of come painting both of their torsos white. 

They stay like that for several minutes. Bodies slouched together in post-orgasmic bliss while Eren drowns Levi in comforting kisses on both his neck and shoulder. The gesture making the raven’s chest swell with fondness. 

“You can’t believe how long I’ve wanted this.” Eren mutters against the pale skin, drawing circles on the man’s back. 

“Me too, Happy Birthday Eren.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! Kudos and comments are highly appreciated!
> 
>  
> 
> [My tumblr](https://lankylevi.tumblr.com/)


End file.
